


Different Narnia au's

by ElementalRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Immortality, Murder, Old Guard AU, Vampires, Witchcraft, but not all of them are 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: A variety of Narnia au's written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021.They are not all 3 sentences.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [loveandrockmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandrockmusic/gifts), [EagleOfTheNinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOfTheNinth/gifts).



> Some of these were initially posted anonymously because I did not have a DreamWidth account at the beginning. 
> 
> The first chapter was written for the prompt: "any, any, superhero au"

Susan has just melted down another group of stone soldiers when her brother falls from the sky- “Miraz has Caspian locked up in the tower” Peter tells her as he reaches out to her, “Edmund and Lucy are meeting us there”.

Susan sighs as she holds onto her brother, this has never been her favorite mode of travel, and the winds come to gather them up just before the next squadron of stone soldiers would have crushed them.

When they arrive their siblings are already there, stone soldiers pierced by twisted roots or wet and smashed to bits lying in a circle around them, and together the four of them storm the tower and rescue the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker Narnia

_any, any, dark au_

“Aslan isn’t coming”, Susan kills her way to the heart of the castle, and this time there is no-one to stop her from putting an arrow through Miraz’s heart. 

“Aslan isn’t coming”, Peter drives the Telmarines to the courtyard with pitiless eyes, but it is Edmund who draws first blood – and at dawn there is no-one left.

“Aslan isn’t coming”, Lucy’s voice is flat and empty, and her heart as cold as a hundred years of winter.

.  
.  
.

_Narnia, Susan, no body, no crime_

Susan is standing over the body, blood still dripping from the blade of her knife, when her brother enters the room – to his credit, he only pauses for a second before he continues to her side: “Well,” he says eventually, “I suppose, that is one way to get rid of an unwanted suitor.”

Her skin is unmarred, her dress whole, her hair still perfectly in place: if she want to claim self-defense she has some work to do, but Susan does not think even that would save her from the Tisroc’s wrath.

Edmund’s eyes follow hers to the candles that light the room and she knows he understands, after all: no body, no crime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any, any, We're drift compatible"
> 
> Pacific Rim fusion

Maybe it happens like this: Peter and Susan, sharing the Load as they would the weight of a country, are sword and shield- offense and defense in equal manner, and at their side Edmund and Lucy – sword and dagger, dagger and sword – go from protected to protectors, making sure they never have to do it alone.  
…  
Or perhaps it’s more like this: charging into the fray Peter and Lucy burn even brighter together than they do apart, and covering their backs Susan and Edmund follow, minds merged in flawless harmony.  
…  
Or, finally, maybe it is Peter and Edmund, two sides of the same coin, who crush the enemy like a battering ram, while Susan and Lucy find the perfect balance between caution and boldness, between force and precision- and their aim is always true.

.  
.  
.

**Or**

“-And here, finally, are the Jaegers”, Doctor Cornelius states on the final part of their tour, and Caspian looks around in awe – the robots are massive, each more impressive than the last, and Caspian can’t believe he might actually get a chance to pilot one of these someday. At least, if he can find a co-pilot..

Four people walk a little bit in front of them, clearly pilots judging by their perfectly tailored uniforms and the confidence in their gaits (Caspian longs to one day walk like that: like he belongs here).

“Who are those people?” Caspian whisper-asks Doctor Cornelius, his gaze straying from broad-shoulders to gleaming dark hair to coiled strength, wondering at the power these people seem to radiate, and the Doctor chuckles. 

“Those are the Pevensie siblings,” he explains, smiling indulgently at Caspian, “they are our most prized fighters, truly spectacular: siblings always do seem to be especially drift compatible.”

Caspian frowns: “But how do they pair off? Which ones pilot together?” 

He wonders if it might be the two men and the two women who are walking together, they certainly seem in sync- or perhaps it is the older ones and the younger ones, who might have started at different times. But then again, Caspian also sees striking similarities between the two boisterous blondes and the more restrained dark-haired ones.

Doctor Cornelius chuckles again: “You misunderstand, my boy, they are All drift-compatible: they pilot together.”

Caspian just manages not to stumble at that pronouncement, and stares at his mentor in astonishment: “What?” he manages, stuttering: “but-, but-.. how? And-, in what kind of Jaeger?”

Doctor Cornelius smiles and guides him around the corner, and then Caspian sees it: it is the most enormous Jaeger he has ever seen – easily twice as big as all the others – and it has four massive arms. It looks like a God come down on earth.

“That, my dear Caspian,” Doctor Cornelius says, “is the Cair Paravel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, any, an Old Guard AU

There is no hunt for the White Stag, the Wardrobe does not open to take them back, instead the Pevensies stay in Narnia: they live, they grow and they die – and then they get back up.

The first few times they think it is a fluke, or maybe a miracle – that knife must have missed her heart, that poison was not potent enough (or maybe he has grown resistant to it), Lucy got there just in time – but soon they realize this is something else, something more, and they stop aging (but keep dying, again and again and again).

Being immortal makes them invulnerable, it allows them to take risks they never would have dared to take otherwise, it gives them time to master countless skills- but it does not make them unbeatable, and there is only so much they can do against the vast and overwhelming numbers of invading Telmarines.

A thousand years later when Prince Caspian blows Susan’s lost horn, it is not magic that brings the Four back to Narnia, but hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, any, finding coffee in the zombie apocalypse

Susan entered the front room of their latest hiding place and was immediately accosted by her siblings.

“Is it true? Did you find it?” Edmund demanded, his fingers gripping her shoulders tightly and his eyes almost feverish. Behind him, Peter and Lucy looked nearly as desperate to know the answer, and Susan could not blame them.

She nodded, but before they could get too excited she told them the bad news.

“Sadly, it is surrounded by a small horde of zombies. I could not sneak past them, nor take them on my own.”

At this, Edmund fell back, a look of utter devastation on his face. Peter sadly shook his head, and Lucy looked close to tears. But Susan still wasn’t finished.

“That said,” she continued, and they immediately perked up: “We might be able to take them together, if we bring the big guns.”

She looked at each of them in turn: “The question is, are we willing to risk it?”

They exchanged looks, no words needing to be said, until they all came to the same conclusion:

Anything was worth the rich treasure of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, any, story takes place during different season/climate/weather

Once they’d somewhat recovered from the shock of tumbling through wardrobe into a foreign country, Peter took a good look around and frowned: “Lucy,” he asked, “Didn’t you say it was Autumn when you came here? Then how can it be Spring now?” And indeed: a warm and gentle breeze danced around them, lifting up loose strands of hair in the process, and beams of sunlight shone through the forest.

Edmund, who distinctly remembered freezing cold and snow that came to his knees (but who wasn’t going to mention that) nodded in agreement, and Lucy scowled: “I told you, the Seasons are all messed up here: the Witch cursed it to be so!” she said, “It’s terrible- the Narnians never know what the weather is going to be like!” 

Susan was about to comment that unpredictable weather probably wasn’t the worst aspect of the Witch’s curse (she’d noticed, for example, that the trees around them didn’t seem to have all that many leaves, and often had dead branches besides), when all of the sudden the sky opened up above them and they found themselves in the middle of a storm of hail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, any, vampire transformation

They finally corner her in a snow-covered clearing deep in the Western Woods. By then, they’ve been hunting her for days, coming closer and closer until Lucy knew it was only a matter of time, and now they’ve caught up.

The being that was once Edmund slinks closer, his youthful face as pale as snow and his eyes just as cold. 

“Sister,” he murmurs, “we’ve found you at last.” 

Lucy flinches and turns around to flee- only to crash into her sister, who grabs her shoulders and smiles sweetly.

“Don’t worry, Lucy,” Susan’s voice is soft and girlish, forever like the girl Lucy remembers holding her when she cried, but her grip on Lucy’s shoulders doesn’t loosen, “It won’t hurt a bit, I promise.”

Lucy feels Edmund come up behind her and panic crawls up her throat as she struggles to escape. But even her hard-won muscles can’t win against their unnatural strength. 

Then the last of her siblings enters her vision.

Peter’s hair is just as golden as it was a year ago, his eyes just as blue, and he is the only one of them who still looks older than her. But there is no doubting the darkness that surrounds him now, and Lucy is filled with despair. 

She had hoped…- but it’s no use now. 

“Oh Lucy,” says Peter, as he softly strokes her cheek, “We’ll finally all be together, just like you always wanted.”  
He moves her hair aside and leans over.

Lucy closes her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Aslan had not been a Lion, but a different beast?

_Narnia, any, what if Aslan was some other kind of Beast instead of a lion  
(Presumably he'd have a different name, since 'Aslan' is literally just Turkish for 'lion'...)_

When they finally reach the Narnian encampment, still reeling with the loss of Edmund and the (new) war they’ve been dragged into, a Harpy guides them to a large tent near a pond that has clearly just thawed: like the rest of the camp, Reptiles, Amphibians and Birds of all shapes and sizes are crawling and flying around (“Fewer than there should be,” Mrs. Turtle says somberly, “most of the Birds migrated, or joined Jadis, and many of us cold-blooded Beasts just went to sleep when the winter came and then never woke up”) and something lets out a terrible sound in the distance (“A Chimera I would bet,” Mr. Turtle says, “or maybe a Dragon”). 

Clutching each other tightly, the three of them enter the tent (Mr. and Mrs. Turtle off to greet old friends and the Harpy waiting by the opening) and find an enormous gold and black serpent waiting for them, coiled up on the floor – “Welcome, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve”, Yilan hisses, for this cannot be anyone but the being who the Narnians revere as a powerful and cunning God, and whose return was both celebrated and regarded with surprise, “We have much to discuss.”

They stare at him in stunned awe and Yilan regards each of them in turn, seeming to assess their worth, before he continues: “The rescue of your brother from the clever but arrogant witch Jadis has already been set in motion, but in the meantime we will plan her demise once and for all,” his mouth curves into what might be taken for a smile, and he says: “I have specific roles in mind for each of you.”

.  
.  
.

_Narnia, Aslan, he's a lamb/sheep -but, y'know, not a tame one....-_

“You know their god is a sheep, right?” Said the Archenlander to the Tarkaan, snorting derisively – they were watching the procession of the Narnian Kings and Queens to Anvard (to see all four of them together was rare, though not as rare as seeing one on their own: they tended to move in flocks), and the Archenlander was not impressed at all: although the Queens seemed agreeable and dutiful (good qualities for any women to have, he thought), the Kings likewise seemed to lack much of a spine: the younger one so shy he often hid behind his brother – or worse, his sisters – and the older one (the High King no less!) much too eager to please.

The Tarkaan shuddered: “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, “you haven’t seen them in action- once they set their mind on something there is no stopping them: they just gently continue on their path until they get what they want, smiling the whole time. Usually their victim doesn’t even know what’s happening until they’ve already lost.”

“And their god himself?” He continued, a haunted look appearing in his eyes, “well, you should count yourself lucky that you haven’t met the wrong side of his hooves.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, Jill, witchy jill in an english schoolroom

After the whole disaster with the imagined lion, Jill’s teachers start noticing that she is… different: it’s not just her peculiar new friendship with Eustace Scrubb, nor the confidence and maturity she suddenly seems to radiate – no, there is something else going on with the girl, something strange.

At first it is small things, things that can be dismissed as simple oddities: a sort of awareness of what is going on around without seeming to pay attention; strange symbols and runes scribbled in her notebooks and at the margins of her tests; the way that her classmates seem almost in awe of her, without knowing why. 

But soon she starts doing things that are more difficult to ignore – like the time the cleaning lady witnesses her speaking to a bird and could swear the bird is responding, or the time she answers a question her teacher hasn’t actually spoken out loud yet – but when any of her teachers ever try to confront the girl about it, Jill simply smiles -and like a dream after waking the questions seep out of their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, OC, other children of earth find their way to Narnia

“Hold up! Wait for me!” Her youngest cousin yelled after his sisters, pushing his feet desperately through the sand in an attempt to keep up with them, and Jaime sighed as she trudged after them at a slower pace, wishing for the hundredth time that her parents had just let her read her book in peace.

But no- she was “responsible” and “mature for her age” and therefore the perfect person to keep the twins out of too much trouble and make sure their little brother wasn’t hurt by their antics. Jaime scowled: this was not how she wanted to spend her vacation.

Suddenly the wind picked up fiercely, blowing what felt like the entire beach in her eyes and almost sweeping her off her feet, forcing Jaime to crouch down with her arms covering her face until the harsh wind was finally replaced by a warm and pleasant breeze.

Slowly and carefully Jaime opened her eyes- and stared: a towering fortress had appeared before her, looking not at all like ruined and partly renovated kind she had seen before, and in front of the castle stood a massive Lion.

Her cousins, miraculously returned to her side, looked as stunned and alarmed as she felt, and shuffled slightly closer to her. 

“Welcome, son of Adam and daughters of Eve,” the Lion said with great solemnity, and for some reason Jaime wasn’t surprised he could speak, “Narnia is in great need of you: for the four thrones of Cair Paravel are empty once more.”

He paused, and looked them each in the eye.

“And you have been called to fill them.”


End file.
